


Together

by seaweedbrainy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bets, Bickering, Competition, Finals time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Karma is sick and Asano took care of him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma had been skipping all of his classes for three days and Asano couldn't help but get annoyed and concerned. Finals are coming and for three days, they've been having reviews. How can Karma miss such a thing?</p><p>In order to encourage each other to beat the other, they both gave each other things to do in case they lost. Needless to say, this motivated them too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Asano finally decided to call Karma, who haven't went to any of his classes for three days straight. Truth be told, a part of him felt very annoyed. But the other part of him? Worried and concerned.

"Akabane Karma cannot be reached. Please leave a voicemail."

Asano sighed. "Karma, please answer my messages. You're missing a lot." He paused. "Finals are coming and I'd like a bit of a competition."

With his phone on his hand, Asano began walking towards the direction of Karma's house. 

[To: Father

Please do not wait for me. I'll be having some important business today.]

Asano sent before setting his phone on vibrate mode and placing it on his pocket.

* * *

 

"Um, I'm coming in. Sorry for the intrusion." Asano let out a heavy breath and went in and on to Karma's room. 

"What the fuck?" Asano raised his eyebrows once he saw Karma laying on his bed and playing PSP comfortably.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I'm not giving you an easy time, Asano~" Karma grinned. "I'll crush you like I crush my opponents in this game."

"And how are you supposed to do that?" Amused, Asano asked. "You've been missing in class and you don't even have any notes."

Asano sat down on the side of his bed and that's when he realized a seemingly hot aura that is radiating on Karma's body.

"Karma, you're so hot. I mean- literally hot."

"Well, I'm sick." Karma shrugged. 

"What?" Asano raised his eyebrows. "Then stop playing!" 

"I'm about to finish this level." Karma touched the buttons furiously and with full concentration. "Last one, I promise."

Asano rolled his eyes. "Fine. But did you eat anything?"

"Nope." Karma said nonchalantly. 

"Troublesome." Asano muttered. "Fine. What do you want to have?"

"Well, for the record, I did not ask you to come here." Karma sighed and placed his PSP on the side table. He defeated another boss and he felt quite satisfied. "But since you're feeling kind, there's some ramen left on the fridge. Please heat it. And also some rice balls and pineapple juice. Thank you."

Asano sighed. He does not have any idea why he's doing all this but he felt the need to. "Fine. Just rest. And for the love of your life, please do not touch your PSP."

"Okay." Karma wrapped the blanket tightly over him and closed his eyes. "Um, Asano?"

Asano, who is already on his way out, looked back. "Yes?"

"Can you close the window? It's very cold."

"You're so demanding, Karma. Enjoy my care while you still can." Asano shook his head playfully with a smile.

* * *

"Here you go, demanding guy." He placed the tray filled with foods on his desk. Karma gladly stood up and sat on the chair. 

"Anyway, I came here to—" Asano paused once he spotted some books under his bed. He bent down and saw some advanced books. Based on the highlights and the notes written on the margins of the book, he could say that Karma is not doing nothing during these three days that he has been absent. "Just like I thought and expected from you."

Karma ignored Asano and kept on munching the rice balls.

"This is actually the same Physics book that I have." Asano muttered. "How did you get a hold of this? It's a book for universities."

Karma shrugs. "I bought it."

"Mhm." Asano nodded and grabbed his bag. He took a notebook and placed it on Karma's desk, next to his book. "Here are all the things that you've missed. The teachers started giving notes and reviewing us. Some are my personal notes. Some things that I reviewed myself. Feel free to have them."

"Asano, you realized that you're making it easier for me to beat you, right? Thank you, really, but—"

"Oh, I want to beat you fair and square. Since you're sick, it's just fair for someone to give you some notes." Asano grinned. "Just get it. I insist."

"Fine, fine." Karma grinned back. "Thanks. I'll copy it."

"You can have it. Those are spare notes." Because Asano felt the need to make an extra notes and reviewer just for Karma. 

Karma did not know how to react with that. Maybe this is just a trick? Or...

Voicing his thoughts, Asano smirked. "Oh yeah, I do not do free service." He poked his tongue. "I need your leadership skills. Be my vice president for the student council. I'd rather have you than that random girl who is not even my friend."

"That's a lot of work. Besides, you're just going to make me your subordinate." Karma rolled his eyes. He already finished his food so now, he's scanning on the notes given to him, which, mostly, are topics that he already read. 

"But I worked hard for your food and for that notes." He grinned. "And you'll have a valid excuse on not attending some classes because most of the time, we'll be on the office." 

 _Alone?_ Is the first thing that came on to Karma's mind but he did not dare voice that out.

"Actually, you're now my vice president. Whether you like it or not." 

"You're always playing dirty, are you?" Karma smirked. "If you want a partner who could tease you most of the time, then sign me up."

Asano brought out his phone. Quickly, he typed.

[To: Student Council's Secretary

Are you still at school? Please log in on the school's computer and change our vice president to Akabane Karma. Worry not, I'll give our former vice president a position.]

He received a reply at once.

[From: Student Council's Secretary

Will do. Shall I let the principal and the school know?]

[To: Student Council's Secretary

I'll be the one to do that. At the moment, just change the data. Thank you.]

Asano showed their conversation to Karma. "Here 'ya go."

Karma raised his eyebrows. "Okay. But I'm going to do my own thing, you do yours. I'm just going to help you and I would not be under you."

"Technically, you'll be my subordinate though, having a lower position."

Instead of showing how annoyed he is, Karma just laughed loudly. "Hah, subordinate, your ass! Once I beat you in the finals, let's see~" 

Asano rolled his eyes. He muttered, "Only if you actually can."

* * *

 

Groaning, Asano reached his phone after the series of notification. 

As expected, all of the six messages are from Karma.

[From: Loser Karma

hey, did you know? ('-')]

[From: Loser Karma

that my hair is more awesome than you~]

[From: Loser Karma

i have a plan. if i became first place, you'll dye your hair violet~ :v \\('o')/]

[From: Loser Karma

deal? (if you disagree, i'll tell everyone that you kissed the former vice president and you replaced her because you're scared of facing her again (^0^)]

[From: Loser Karma

good luck!! looking forward to see your violet hair!!]

[From: Loser Karma

oi answer me, you coward]

Asano couldn't help but smirk.

[To: Loser Karma

Who said I'm going to lose? Deal. But if you lose, you'll have to die your hair green.]

[To: Loser Karma

Let's add more: Green hair for a month.] 

[To: Loser Karma

You better be getting worked up. No false rumor will be spread and my hair would not be violet. I'll buy green dye as early as now, as well!]

[To: Loser Karma

Okay, shush now. I'm actually studying. Let's talk more later. I'll text you. :)]

He turned off his phone to avoid distraction and began reading his book once more. 

* * *

 

Two days after taking the test, the results are finally out. Needless to say, both are confident to see the results.

Teasingly, Karma faced his seatmate with a huge smirk. "Ready to have a violet hair?"

"No, no, are you ready to have a green hair?" Asano smirked back.

One by one, the tests have been given to the students. Karma and Asano agreed not to show their results to each other.

"Okay, here's the rankings."

Simultaneously, Karma and Asano glanced at each other and let out a heavy breath.

The paper has been pulled out of the envelope and...

"What?!"

* * *

"I still can't believe it." With gritted teeth, Asano muttered.

"Neither can I." Karma shrugged. "But at least we don't have to dye our hairs."

"Maybe but still-" Asano frowned. "I could quite accept it when you are the one who got first place, you know? But her?"

"Oh." Karma raised his eyebrows. "I just realized. There's some kind of rivalry? Or history?" 

"Akira Misora is my rival when I was in grade school. She's so stubborn and childish. She only became the vice president because of her standing in her old school. I couldn't quite stand her and now she became first? Anyway, what subject did you got a mistake."

"English. Careless mistake." Karma shrugged. "I'm guessing yours is Math?"

"Mhm." Asano agreed. "Same as yours. Careless mistake. Here's my proposal. Let's take first place together next time."

"Whaaaaat? I'll take first place next time!" Karma poked his tongue and Asano glared at him. "Fine, fine. We're both second place today but next time, we'll be both in first."

"Then drop by on the office right now. Let's begin studying."

"Ah. I like that." Agreeing, Karma smiled. "But first, let's drop by on the ice cream parlor. I need something to cheer myself up. I'll treat you."

"Oh? Great idea. Let's go."

[To: Father

I'll be going home late. Another business.]

[From: Father

What's that thing you're getting busy? Is that the reason why you only got second place?]

[To: Father

No! I promise I'll take first place next time. I need to get this done with.]

[From: Father

You promise, eh? Fine. Go home at once.]

[To: Father

Alright. I'll text you.]

Asano grinned. "Karma, looks like I've really got to take first place next time."

"I know." Karma smiled. "I am not really contented on second place myself."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited this yet so I apologize for grammatical errors~ Thank you for reading! :'D


End file.
